superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Jane
Crazy Jane was a superhero who had multiple personalities. With each personality she also had a different super power and even a physical transformation to distinguish her from her other personalities in some cases. History Earth-One History of the character is unknown. Scoobyverse History of the character has not been written. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Unique Physiology': A number of Jane's alternate personalities were named after Sylvia Plath poems. Other sources of names were song titles by R.E.M., Incredible String Band, The Jam and Siouxsie and the Banshees. Crazy Jane's personalities were organized in a mental subway grid called the Underground. Each personality had its own 'station,' which appeared to serve as home when they were not in control. In the lower section of the Underground was the Well, where the personalities went to destroy themselves; this was where Miranda was killed. The Well housed the Daddy persona of Jane's mind. With every personality came a different ability or appearance. This will list both personalities and abilities. There were at least sixty-four distinct personalities. Her dominant personality was named Jane, also Miranda, although that personality was destroyed; and her original personality, Kay; disappeared when she was five years of age. This was presumably because she was sexually abused by her father beginning at that age. Another personality of hers was Liza Radley. Other personalities and their abilities were: **'Daddy': An impression of Jane's father as a giant monster made of insects, excrement and puzzle pieces. Daddy talked with Jane's voice. It was destroyed. **'Driver 8': Conductor of the Underground subway, named after the ''R.E.M.'' song. The Driver's hat had an infinity symbol (a sideways "8") on it. As seen in the comic book: [[Scooby-Doo Team-Up 43|''Doomed!]] (2018).]] **'Black Annis: An aggressive misandrist, equipped with sharp claws, red eyes and blue skin. **Scarlet Harlot: A nymphomaniac with the power to create ectoplasmic projections and absorb stray psycho-sexual energy. **Baby Doll: A childlike personality that believes everything is lovely. **Baby Harlot: An integration of Baby Doll and Scarlet Harlot. **Penny Farthing: A stuttering, nervous personality. **The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter: An artist with the power to psychically activate her paintings; whose name was taken from the title of an album by the Incredible String Band. *Rain Brain: She spoke in streams of consciousness and could take on an abstract immaterial form. *Flit: She could teleport anywhere. Dressed in late 80s fashion. *Mama Pentecost: An expert enigma and cryptogram solver. *Sun Daddy: A gigantic figure with a sun for a head with the power to throw thermokinetic energy in the form of fireballs. *Sex Bomb: A female personality that exploded when sexually aroused. As seen in the comic book: ''Doomed!'' (2018).]] *Stigmata: She bled from her hands and feet and relived a previous rape she experienced over and over. *No One: A personality that was very aggressive. It was able to sense the Fifth Horseman and the Painting before it was activated. *Lucy Fugue: She had radioactive bones and see-through skin. She could also generate harmonic vibrations. *Hammerhead: She was very aggressive towards everyone. *'''Spinning Jenny: A personality that was prone to panic attacks. *'Flaming Katy': She was a pyrokinetic. *'Lady Purple': She could see the future but rarely spoke; her name possibly came from the Siouxsie and the Banshees' song "Christine." *'Merry Andrew': Dressed as a Harlequin and carried toys. *'The Sin-Eater': She believed she must suffer for her sins. Jane brought her out as a defense when being tortured. *'Jill-in-Irons': She was wrapped in large chains. Possibly a reference to Jack-In-Irons. *'The Secretary': A neat and orderly pessimist who rarely showed emotion. *'The Weird Sisters': A three-in-one personality. *'The Engineer': He assisted Driver 8 in maintaining The Underground. *'Kit W'the Canstick': An old woman who carried a burnt-out candle. *'Jack Straw': A living scarecrow. *'The Pointman': He assisted Driver 8 in maintaining The Underground. *'Sylvia': She bore Jane's feelings of claustrophobia. She was locked inside of a small room, reciting poem fragments. She believed if she could put the fragments together she could use them as a key out of the room. *'Butterfly Baby': Constantly suffers pain on a Hellraiser-like level in the deepest part of Jane's mind. *'The Shapeless Children': Constantly repeated "Daddy don' do it." *'Bizzie Lizzie Borden': Jane's ninth alter ego, who may not be real. *'Jeann' *'Pepper's Ghost *'Driller Bill''' *'Pretty Polly' *'The Snow Queen' *'The Signal-Man' *'Blood of the Lamb' There were still other personalities in Jane who haven't yet been properly identified. They include: A nun with a chainsaw, a red-head girl with a beauty mark in a red dress, someone in gladiator gear, one in biker gear, a red-headed school girl, a boy with short blond hair, a person with an orange, odd-shaped head, and a woman whose face is shadowed over. Weaknesses *'Multiple Personalities': She had many personalities. *'Untapped Power': Depending on which personality was active, she may or may not have had certain abilities, because she could only use the abilities that she had with each personality...she couldn't tap into every ability at once. Appearance Super Friends books *''Doomed!'' (2018) Notes *'Crazy Jane' first appeared in Doom Patrol # 19 (February 1989).For more information about this DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Crazy Jane at the DC Database *Crazy Jane at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes